


feel my heart surrender

by smallball



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, IT'S FLUFF THO I PROMISE, am i sorry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: “I need you to go down to the lab"In which the Doctor works in a forensic lab and Yaz is a useless gay police officer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have things to do so of course I wrote another fic that nobody asked for. Enjoy! May we all survive until 2020 :')

 

“Khan! Come here right this second!”

Yaz sighed and put down her sandwich. One proper break, that’s pretty much all she wanted right now. In between parking disputes and being send to fetch absolutely anything her colleagues set their mind on, she just wanted to sit down and eat breakfast like a normal person. Being a rookie in a police department seemed to be getting in the way of a healthy diet these days.

Taking a longing glimpse at the uneaten sandwich, she stood up and reluctantly walked to the Sergeant’s desk. “You called, Sir?”

He glanced at her from behind the form he was holding in his hand. “We need the DNA results from the Mosley case.”

“And what do you want me to do about it, Sir?” Yaz asked in confusion, unsure of how to react.

“I need you to go down to the lab and get them, they’re being remarkably messy today.”

“I’ll be right back, Sir” Yaz replied, already dreading the trip. The lab was in the basement and nobody liked going there. So far she avoided it but apparently now her time has come. She grabbed the rest of her sandwich on her way to the lift. Definitely not going down there without something to cheer her up.

 

 

...

 

 

Yaz walked down the dark hallway, trying not to think about that horror movie she watched not so long ago. The light was flickering and reminded her of an abandoned asylum, making her feel uneasy. She counted the numbers on doors, wondering who else resides here, until she finally spotted blue door, a golden plaque with the number thirteen hanging right beside the door frame. She knocked and pushed the door open, taking a peak inside. The lab was actually spacious and pretty modern looking, and it even had a few small windows right under the ceiling! She took a cautious step inside.

“Hello?” she asked quietly but heard no reply. The lab looked empty as she walked in further, but she soon heard a faint noise.

“Ahhh, bugger!” a soft voice came from behind one of the biggest pieces of equipment, making Yaz raise her brows in surprise.

Slowly she made her way to the spot hidden from view and noticed the back of a small, blonde woman in a lab coat. In one hand she held a pipette and the other was rubbing her own shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Yaz inquired and the woman suddenly jumped in her seat, quickly turning around to look behind her. Her eyes were wide and she looked like deer in the headlights. Yaz had to stop herself from laughing at the utterly adorable look of confusion on her face.

“I’m sorry” the woman mumbled “I just had to dispose of some litter and hit my shoulder and then I didn’t hear you walk in...”

Yaz smiled at her and took a few steps closer.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, I barged in here and startled you.”

The blonde smiled back at Yaz, cocking her head to the side. “Let’s call it even, then.”

She stood up and took off her latex gloves, stretching out her hand towards Yaz.

“Doctor Joan Smith”

“PC Yasmin Khan, from upstairs” Yaz shook the Doctor’s hand and bit her lip as she took a proper look at her outfit. T-shirt with a rainbow print at the front, blue culottes with yellow suspenders, brown combat boots and a sneaky piercing she noticed after the woman tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. Yaz was pretty sure she was blushing, and she was convinced by the time she looked up and caught the Doctor peering right into her eyes with a huge grin. She felt her cheeks burn but held the Doctor’s gaze with a nervous giggle. _Useless gay_ a voice in her head said and she cursed herself for being so obvious. She managed to clear her throat and took a step back. “Right, I’m here for the DNA results.”

“A true professional, are we?” the Doctor joked. She headed towards a big shelf in the corner and took a questioning look at Yaz. “Well, which case are you here for?”

Yaz’s mind hit blank for a second but thankfully she remembered. “Mosley, the Mosley abduction”.

The Doctor took out a file and walked back to Yaz, handing her a piece of paper. “I’m sorry for making you come down here to collect it, we’re short-staffed today.”

Yaz mustered up the courage to smile again. “Don’t worry, I’m glad I came here.”

It took a second for her to register what she just said. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth as the Doctor giggled.

“I’m glad you’re here too. I was going nuts alone!” She sat on the chair near her workstation, took a few spins around and pointed at the equipment. “This has to be my fifth PCR today and it’s only 10 in the morning.”

Even though Yaz wasn’t completely sure what the Doctor talked about, she nodded. “I get that, I barely had time to finish eating my breakfast earlier.”

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Taking in the Doctor’s soft features, Yaz felt a strange warmth in her chest. They’ve only just met but the woman somehow made Yaz feel pleasant and at ease. After a moment of quiet, she was the one who spoke first.

“I think I should get going and let you get back to whatever you were doing.”

The Doctor blinked, taking a sad look at the samples. “I guess you’re right” she sighed and pouted, making Yaz’s heart skip a bit. “Don’t be a stranger, PC Khan” she winked and turned back in her chair, reaching for the box of disposable gloves lying next to her. “You’re welcome to visit my lab anytime.”

“Hang on, your lab?” Yaz stared in disbelief, trying to put the pieces together.

“Yep, I’m the boss here” the Doctor smirked, grabbing her pipette. “See you around?”

“Yeah, see you” Yaz stammered and walked out of the lab, closing the door behind her and propping herself up against it.

 

Great. In just five minutes she developed a huge crush on the head of the forensic laboratory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with what I wrote but I don't want to leave you hanging and today is literally the only time I could do this. Not everything went according to plan but here it is, chapter two. Hope you like it! Any mistakes are mine.

A few days passed her by, time fleeting way too quickly. Before Yaz even realized, it’s been a week since she met Doctor Smith but the annoying feeling at the back of her head was still present. Her thoughts often went to the Doctor and her gorgeous smile, mostly at times when she needed them least. Yaz cursed her dumb self for this, not only because it was very unlike her to crush on someone after just meeting them, but also at the intensity of it. She really wanted to go back to that lab, to see Joan again, to hear her laugh and take a sneaky glance into her eyes. Yaz groaned to herself, turning in bed and putting a pillow on her head. She needed to do something about it and she needed to do it soon to keep her mind from running at high speed. Taking a few deep breaths and trying to collect herself, she shut her eyes hoping that sleep would come quickly.

 

...

 

“Long time no see, Yaz!”

She saw Ryan standing up from his seat in the corner of the room. He was already holding two cups of coffee in his hands, gesturing for her to come by. She smiled and waved, walking across the place to sit down next to him.

“It’s only been a week, miss me already?” she smirked at him, taking one cup of coffee from his hand and sitting down.

Truth be told, she was actually looking forward to seeing him. They knew each other from school and got in touch again not so long ago, when Ryan’s grandma passed away. Meeting up for a cup of coffee was their weekly tradition now. Ryan talked about his family problems and Yaz talked about hers, it was easy with him. They haven’t spent that much time together, but Yaz honestly felt like Ryan was her long lost brother.

“Again, sorry I don’t have that much time today, you know how it is.”

“No worries mate, we’re good.” Yaz relaxed in her seat, sipping the hot coffee and ignoring the burn on her tongue. “Want to talk about it?”

“Maybe some other time” He sighed and hit his knee. “Anyway! You wanted to tell me something?”

Right. Yaz may or may not have sent Ryan a panicked text after waking up from a vivid dream concerning the Doctor. She kind of regretted it now, but really needed all the help she could get.

“I honestly think I’m going crazy” she mumbled and took another sip to calm her mind.

“What’s her name, then?” Ryan grinned and nudged Yaz, who pretended to be offended but gave up after a few seconds.

“Doctor Joan Smith” she told him, defeated. “I wish I could wipe that dopey smile off your face” she added, squinting her eyes at him.

“Oh, come on now Yaz, I’m just happy for you!” he exclaimed, nudging her again until her saw her smile. “So Doctor, huh? Like a physician?”

“No” Yaz sighed again “Like a Doctor Doctor. She’s the head of the forensic lab.”

Ryan whistled under his breath, clearly impressed. “Nice catch! Have you been on a date already?”

“That’s the problem” Yaz murmured, trying not to look him in the eye. “We’ve only just talked for like, 5 minutes.”

Ryan’s loud laugh made her cheeks hot, but she did manage to give him a death glare. “I’m sorry” he chuckled, “You know I love you but you’re so hopeless.”

“This is exactly why I needed to talk, I need help!” Yaz pleaded “I have no game.”

“I won’t say that’s not true” Ryan finished his coffee and winked “But all you have to do is go to that lab and talk to her. Good luck, buddy.”

He stood up and patted her on the shoulder, waving goodbye as he walked out the door. It wasn’t that helpful, she thought, but it was plain and simple. She really had to see Doctor Smith again.

 

…

 

Walking down that cursed hallway, Yaz tried to think of what to say. Coming up with a reason for why she was downstairs was surprisingly difficult, since she wanted to avoid looking clingy and desperate. Stopping right beside the blue door and taking a deep breath she knocked before thinking.

“Come in!” the voice called, but something was not right. It was somebody else and Yaz felt a surge of disappointment mixed with relief when she pushed the door open. A young, dark-skinned woman sat with her back turned to Yaz, doing some kind of lab work. Yaz cleared her throat, making the woman turn around with a puzzled look.

“What can I do for you, officer?” she asked, eyeing her curiously. Yaz shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

“I’m looking for Doctor Smith?” she muttered, not quite sure what to do with her hands.

For a split second the woman's mouth twitched in recognition, but her face was soon back to an unreadable expression.

“She’s out at the moment and I’m not sure when she’ll be back, sorry” maybe it was Yaz’s mind but the Woman actually sounded sympathetic when she returned to her work.

“Sorry to bother you, then” Yaz bit her lip and closed the door behind her, trying to process everything. For an unknown reason she felt like she just got off a rollercoaster, her adrenaline levels suddenly decreasing. Was this good? The Doctor wasn’t there, she didn’t make a fool of herself. But at the same time she longed to see her and hear her voice. Not thinking clear she felt pain in her shoulder when she bumped into something.

Someone.

She knew before she heard it, a mass of blond hair covering her view, flowery scent hitting her nostrils and making her head spin.

“PC Khan!” The Doctor yelped “I’m so sorry for bumping int..”

“Do you want to meet me for lunch?” Yaz heard herself ask before her mind could catch up with what’s happening.

“Yes” The Doctor replied a little bit too quickly and blinked. She exhaled and smiled at Yaz “Yes I would.”

Yaz let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I’ll come by at noon” she smiled back at the Doctor and straightened her jacket. “See ya!”

Before the Doctor knew, Yaz was already gone, jumping two steps at a time and beaming to herself

 

 

A date with Doctor Joan Smith – amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back home for christmas and things are looking busy but here's something. I guess I tried? Enjoy :)

Two minutes before noon Yaz stood nervously glancing at her watch, debating whether to knock on the blue door or run away as fast as she could. Inviting the Doctor for lunch was the craziest, most impulsive thing she’d ever done really, and she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. They should have talked first, she should have tried to make sense of all the things she felt. On the other hand, casually grabbing something to eat seemed to be a good way to start a conversation and put things in perspective. Yaz took a calming breath and knocked quietly, letting herself inside. She felt a warm feeling in her chest when he saw Joan turn around and break into a huge grin upon seeing Yaz.

“I’m going out, Martha, do you mind finishing the multiplex for me?” Joan addressed the woman Yaz met before, taking off her lab coat with a smile still lingering on her lips. Yaz could swear she saw Martha smirk to herself when she nodded and got back to work, but was too distracted when she caught the glimpse of the Doctor running a hand through her blonde hair. “Ready to go, PC Khan?”

“Just call me Yaz” she managed to say before she was left completely speechless. The Doctor grabbed a coat and a _fanny pack_ from the wardrobe near the exit.

 

A fanny pack.

 

Joan is going to be the death of her.

 

…

 

“How’d you end up in that basement lab anyway?”

They decided to go for the small sandwich place across the street, settling on the table near the window. A bit awkward at first, the conversation seemed to be going pretty smooth. Definitely smoother than Yaz, who had to keep reminding herself that blatant staring at people is considered rude. Fixating on small details in Joan’s face she kept losing her train of thought. The Doctor was gracious enough not to point it out, nibbling her sandwich and going on endless rants about random things.

“Ah y’know, it kind of just happened, and then they asked me to run it so I stayed” she shrugged and smiled as Yaz furrowed her brows.

“Wouldn’t take you for the stay in one place type”

“What exactly is my type anyway?” Joan smirked, making Yaz blush slightly.

“You just feel like… “ she struggled to find the words describing the woman sitting in front of her. She seemed strange and wonderful, both brilliant and completely clueless, confident but clumsy. Full of contradictions, yet it somehow all clicked into place. “a globetrotter” Yaz finished lamely. Joan tilted her head and smiled softly.

“I love travelling” she mumbled and looked out the window pensively.

Yaz felt sadness in her voice and decided not to question it any further. Some weird impulse made her reach out instead and gently touch the tip of Joan’s hand with her own. She stared down, not really registering what just happened, as if her own palm was disconnected from her brain. Joan looked down too, a shadow of a smile dancing on her lips. She moved, walking her fingers on top of Yaz’s hand and grabbing it gently.

Yaz tried to control her breathing without looking pathetic. Just when she opened her mouth to say something, she heard a loud knock on the window. Both women jumped slightly and snapped their heads towards the noise.

Sonya waved and poked her tongue out at Yaz, walking away before she had the chance to do anything about it.

Yaz froze with her mouth slightly open, feeling her cheeks redden. This was way too much for one day, her brain felt like it was going into a short circuit. Asking the Doctor out and eating lunch together was one thing, her sister seeing them together was something else altogether. She didn’t know what to do now, but there was nothing to be done. She just had to prepare herself for all the teasing that was about to come later.

“Are you ok? Who was that?” the Doctor asked worriedly, making Yaz snap back to reality. She sighed and scratched her neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, that was my lovely sister.”

Joan’s eyes comically widened and Yaz couldn’t help but laugh out loud. The woman looked slightly confused at the outburst, letting out a small huff.

“I’m sorry” Yaz said, still chuckling “You just looked pretty panicked.”

“Well who wouldn’t be, meeting Yaz’s sister on their first date” Joan groaned, slightly offended.

Yaz felt her heart skip a bit. “It’s a proper date then?”

“Only if you want it to be”

Joan’s hopeful eyes met Yaz’s. She nodded, noticing how her face lit up at the gesture. “Brilliant!” The woman grinned and grabbed Yaz’s hand again, rubbing small circles with her thumb and going into another one of her weird and exciting stories in no time.

Yaz relaxed and watched her, smiling to herself at the woman’s passion and liveliness, trying to savor the moment.

 

Coming back home and facing Sonya would surely be the failure of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a few ideas for the story but I'm not sure where this is going and how long it's gonna be so if you have any suggestions, leave a comment


End file.
